Don't Forget Me
by HannaTierra
Summary: Gaara adalah seorang lelaki yang merasa bahwa hidupnya kacau, sampai seseorang datang memperbaiki hidupnya. GaaraXOC. One-shot. OCs, OOC, AU, AT, GJ, Typo.


**Title : Don't Forget Me**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Om ****Kishimoto Masashi**** yang terhormat adalah empunya Naruto!**

**Summary : Gaara adalah seorang lelaki yang merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar kacau, sampai seseorang datang memperbaiki hidupnya. GaaraXOC. One-shot. OC(s), OOC, AU, AT, GJ, Typo.**

**A/N : **Hey, minna-san! Perkenalkan aku si author gj, HannaTierra. Ini pertama kalianya aku nulis di fandom yang sangat popular satu ini. Sebetulnya, cerita ini sebetulnya dah terkonsep di otakku sejak tahun lalu, tapi baru terealisasikan sekarang, aku terinspirasi dari lagu 'DBSK – Wasurenaide' dan MV 'KISS – Because I'm A Woman'. Ow ya, maaf kalau ide dasarnya pasaran banget, karena aku emang suka yang pasaran #bletak! Terus, maaf banget buat para fangirls-nya Gaara, yah? Karena dia **OOC BANGET** di sini, kayak BUKAN Gaara dah, tapi karena saya juga ngefans jadi yah... Hahahaha #dihajarmasal. Ya sudah, enjoy this story!^^

**===#####===**

DON'T FORGET ME

**~ GAARA'S POV ~**

Kupejamkan mataku lagi, kedua mata yang kini sudah tak berfungsi lagi. Aku hanya bisa diam di sini, terkurung di dalam ruangan ini, ruangan yang seolah kosong dan hanya ada aku seorang dengan tempat tidur di mana aku berada. Setiap hari, aku hanya berputar dalam lingkaran yang sama, hanya meratapi nasib seorang buta yang tak bisa berjalan lagi dan menunggu seorang perawat masuk melalui pintu yang tidak kuketahui keberadaannya, lalu memberiku makan dan mengecek kondisiku. Dan hari ini, kudengar ada seorang perawat dalam tahap uji coba yang akan merawatku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sumimasen," kata perawat itu, benar kurasa dia bukan perawat yang biasanya, suaranya terdengar berbeda. Mendengar suaranya itu, aku membuka mataku perlahan, menatap kosong ke depan karena memang hanya kegelapan yang dapat kulihat.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sabaku Gaara? Perkenalkan aku perawat uji coba di sini, namaku Yukisato Keiko. Tenang saja, aku seusia denganmu, 17 tahun," kata perawat itu, aku tak tau bagaimana expresinya saat itu, namun kurasa dia orang yang baik.

"Um, apa hari ini kau yang akan merawatku?" aku bertanya padanya yang terdengar sedang mengganti infusku.

"Tentu saja, memang siapa lagi? Mulai hari ini, Bibi Harumi mangambil cuti hamil, jadi aku yang menggantikannya."

"Jadi, dia itu bibimu?"

"Iya, perawat yang biasa merawatmu itu bibiku, usianya sekitar 30 tahun. Kalau kau bisa melihat, wajahnya cantik sekali, aku jadi iri."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku merasa sakit, aku hanya terdiam dan tak ingin menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Aku memang tak bisa melihat lagi, kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan yang telah menghancurkan hidupku.

**~~~ FLASHBACK ON ~~~**

**~ THIRD PERSON POV ~**

"Tou-san, antarkan aku sekarang! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan teman-temanku," kata seorang anak kecil kepada ayahnya.

"Iya, Yuuto, ayo kita berangkat! Ayah sudah siap!" jawab sang ayah.

"Ok, boss!" seru sang anak.

Sepasang anak dan bapak itu pun pergi, mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata biru pudar seperti es yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi. Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang memiliki sepasang mata itu, tampak murung, seolah ia iri dengan mereka, pemuda itu punya tatapan yang dingin, sangat dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di hadapannya, kemudian dia menatap kosong ke depan, seolah jalan itu tiada akhirnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah, menelusuri jalanan ramai yang sesak, sementara otaknya terus berputar, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Namun, tiba-tiba...

CKIT! BRAK!

Pemuda itu jatuh, darah mengalir dari kepalanya yang terbentur ke aspal. Spontan, semua orang yang ada di situ memperhatikan pemuda itu dan ada beberapa yang mengerumuninya, sementara ada seorang gadis yang berusaha menelpon rumah sakit. "Lihat! Bukankah itu Sabaku Gaara? Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Suna?" kata seseorang.

"Iya, kau benar, itu dia. Kasian, kuharap dia tak kehilangan nyawanya sekarang," timpal yang lain.

Keesokan paginya, lelaki bernama Gaara itu mencoba membuka matanya, namun yang terlihat hanya kegelapan, tanpa ada apapun yang sanggup ia lihat. "Tuan, Nyonya, putra anda mengalami kebutaan karena selaput korneanya pecah terkena serpihan debu kasar, dan kakinya jadi sulit untuk digerakkan karena ban mobil itu menghantam persendian kedua kakinya cukup keras," kata seorang dokter yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

"Dokter, tak bisakah dokter menyembuhkan anak saya?" tanya seorang wanita pada dokter itu, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sang dokter menggeleng pelan dan menjawab, "Kami belum punya stok kornea mata yang cocok untuknya, selain itu persendian kakinya tak bisa dipulihkan secara paksa, butuh terapi dan waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya bisa berjalan lagi, namun melihat kondisinya yang buta total seperti ini, saya rasa tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan terapi tersebut. Jadi maafkan kami, satu-satunya cara adalah menunggu kornea yang cocok untuknya."

"Dokter! Ambil saja kornea mata saya! Tak apa! Asalkan putra saya bisa kembali melihat!" pinta ibu itu.

"Maaf, nyonya, tapi kami tak diijinkan mengambil kornea mata orang yang masih hidup. Permisi, saya undur diri dulu, ada operasi yang harus dilakukan sebentar lagi," pamit sang dokter.

'Jadi aku akan terus seperti inikah? Ini semua karena mereka berdua juga, tidak bisakah mereka meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku. Aku tau mereka menyayangiku, tapi kurasa aku juga butuh perhatian mereka lebih dari ini.' Demikian pemikiran Gaara tentang kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bersedih karenanya, tapi dia yakin kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi meninggalkannya dan mengurusi pekerjaan mereka. Dan itu benar.

**~~~ FLASHBACK END ~~~**

**~ GAARA'S POV ~**

"Sudah, berapa lama kau di sini?" suara gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"2 tahun," balasku dingin. Aku tak tau apa yang ia lakukan, tapi aku bisa merasakan nafasnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku sekarang, aku merasa seolah ia sedang mengamatiku.

"Itu lama sekali, kurasa aku tau kau. Dua tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pemuda sepertimu yang tertabrak mobil saat ia pulang sekolah, dan aku menelpon rumah sakit ini untuk mengirimkan ambulan dan merawatnya," kata Keiko bercerita dengan singkat.

Aku tak menjawab, justru berpikir bahwa pemuda itu adalah aku. "Ah~ Aku terlalu berlebihan, sok pahlawan, hehehe," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa, itu tak berlebihan. Apa pemuda itu mirip denganku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku tak sempat melihat mukanya karena ia dikerumuni banyak orang. Baiklah, Sabaku-san, sekarang aku sudah selesai," katanya sambil meletakkan semua perlengkapannya di atas sebuah bakii besi, sehingga bunyinya dapat terdengar.

"Tunggu! Panggil aku Gaara saja," kataku.

"Baiklah, Gaara. Panggil aku Keiko saja juga, yah? Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit perawat baru itu sambil menutup pintu.

Aku kembali sendiri lagi, menunggu pengantar makanan datang. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengan Keiko lagi? Rasanya seperti ada yang ingin kuketahui tentangnya.

Matahari sudah meninggi, menembus jendela ruangan ini, walau tak terlihat, tapi kehangatnya bisa terasa, sama seperti gadis bernama Keiko itu, sudah 3 bulan dia merawatku. Aku yang semula putus asa, perlahan kini mulai menemukan tujuan hidupku, aku merasa sungguh beruntung memiliki perawat sepertinya dan juga bibinya yang selama ini telah memberiku sedikit alasan untuk hidup. Setidaknya, aku ingin hidup untuk bertemu dengan mereka, orang-orang yang peduli padaku. "Sumimasen, Gaara! Hari ini, aku libur sekolah jadi aku bisa datang pagi dan aku datang bersama beberapa teman lamamu," suara yang amat familiar itu membuat hatiku tenang.

"Hey! GAARA! Ini aku NARUTO! Uzumaki Naruto! Apa kau dengar?" seru seseorang bernama Naruto di dekat telingaku.

"NARUTO! Dia itu TIDAK tuli, BODOH!" seru seorang gadis yang terdengar sedang memukul kepala seseorang dengan cukup keras.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Dia itu memang bodoh," timpal seorang wanita yang lain.

"Umm, Ga-Gaara. I-ini a-aku, Hinata. Dan di sini, ada Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke," jelas anak perempuan yang lain dengan nada yang lembut.

"Apa kabar, Gaara?" sapa seorang pria dengan nada yang dingin, kurasa itu Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..." jawabku dingin.

"Kau ini masih membosankan seperti dulu," ucap Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

"Kau ini lebih membosankan lagi tau!" kata Temari, suaranya terdengar masih sama seperti dulu.

"Cih, apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" tanya Neji.

Setelah, beberapa saat kami bercakap-cakap, mereka pun berpamitan, meninggalkan aku dan Keiko di ruangan ini. "Gaara, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," kata Keiko secara mendadak setelah ia menutup pintu.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan firasat sedikit tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya, mungkin ini akan membuatmu terasa terpukul, tapi kau harus tau... Ibumu sudah tertidur tadi malam," katanya dengan nada yang sangat berat.

"Apa maksudmu, Keiko?" tanyaku tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Ia tak menjawab hanya menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, terlihat sedikit kristal bening muncul di pelupuk kedua matanya. Melihat expresinya, itu aku tersadar, tersentak, hatiku terasa perih, dan badanku terasa kaku, tak sanggup bergerak, bahkan bernafas pun sulit, sesulit menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa, ibuku telah tiada...

"Keiko, kau tidak bercanda bukan?" hanya itulah yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Ia tidak menjawab lagi, dia hanya menggelengakan kepalanya. Kini, aku bisa merasakan air mataku keluar perlahan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun. Memang, setelah kita kehilangan sesuatu, barulah kita akan sadar betapa berharganya hal tersebut bagi kita. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Keiko memelukku dan aku pun membalas pelukannya tanpa expresi, membiarkan air mata kami mengalir menjadi satu.

Seminggu setelah kematian ibuku, dokter memberikan tawaran untuk operasi mata, tentu saja ibuku yang mendonorkan kornea matanya. Aku menerimanya dengan syarat aku boleh terapi berjalan, dan dokter mengabulkannya. Gaara berlatih berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, dituntun oleh Keiko, sesekali teman-temannya datang dan juga membantu. Sudah dua bulan berlalu, dan kini hari yang ditentukan untuk operasi mata sudah tiba, Keiko membuka pintu kamar dan berkata, "Gaara, tidak terasa, sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat."

"Hn," jawabku disertai dengan anggukan pelan. "Tapi, setelah itu, aku tak boleh bertemu denganmu selama sebulan kan?" sambungku.

"Tak apa, tapi setelah itu kau bisa melihatku bukan? Kurasa, itu akan lebih baik," ucapnya riang.

"Ya, kurasa..." kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara? Kau? Tersenyum? Barusan kau tersenyum?" tanyanya berulang-ulang.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku datar.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat senyumanmu itu, biasanya kau selalu tak menunjukkan expresi apapun. Ya sudah, dokter sudah menunggu. Ayo!" katanya sambil mendorong tempat tidurku dibantu oleh perawat lainnya yang baru saja masuk.

Tak lama setelah itu, Keiko memberitahuku kalau kami tiba di depan pintu ruang operasi, ia juga berpamitan, namun aku memotong, "Keiko, tunggu aku nanti. Jaidlah orang pertama yang kulihat, setelah perbanku dibuka nanti."

"Iya, Gaara. Tunggu aku, dan aku juga akan menunggumu untuk melihat diriku," balasnya.

"Gaara, bangunlah! Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang," kata seorang perawat seusai membuka perban yang telah menutup kedua mataku selama 30 hari. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, sambil terus berharap bahwa Keiko berada di situ. Kini, aku dapat melihat sekumpulan orang berbaju putih dan sesosok pria yang kupanggil ayah berada di hadapanku. Aku bertanya pada mereka, "Keiko?"

"Ah! Kau mencari Keiko, Gaara?" tanya seorang perawat yang nampak seperti wanita berumur 30an. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, dan raut muka wanita itu berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Dokter, ijinkan saya mengantarnya. Gaara, ikutlah denganku!" pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku pun menerima uluran tangannya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Ia menuntunku berjalan ruang ICU. Dari kaca depan ruangan itu, aku dapat melihat sesosok gadis terbaring dengan alat bantu pernapasan.

"Itu adalah Keiko. Sudah seminggu dia terus seperti itu, berjuang melawan penyakitnya untuk tetap hidup dan bertemu denganmu. Masuklah!" kata perawat itu.

Saat aku masuk, memakai pakaian khusus di ICU dengan lengkap, aku langsung menuju ke samping tempat tidurnya dan memanggil namanya pelan, "Keiko? Ini Gaara, kau dengar aku?"

Perlahan, Keiko membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arahku, ia tersenyum, cantik sekali, dia berkata dengan pelan, "Maafkan aku..."

'Tak apa, aku mengerti," jawabku sambil meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. Senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gaara... Kalau aku sudah baikan..., kita pergi keluar yah?" katanya terbata-bata.

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu. Cepat sembuh, ya, Keiko."

"Iya..."

Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendengar bahwa kondisi Keiko semakin membaik dan besok dia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar opname. Aku juga sudah boleh pulang ke rumah sekarang, hanya sesekali datang untuk menjalani terapi tahap lanjut supaya dapat berlari seperti dulu. Dan hari ini, aku diijinkan mengajaknya keluar, aku pergi ke taman rumah sakit bersama gadis itu, walau wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi senyumannya itu dapat membuat seseorang tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang sakit. "Gaara, bisakah kita berhenti? Aku ingin duduk di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang.

"Iya," jawabku sambil mengantarnya ke sana, dan kami pun duduk di bangku itu. Lalu, kami terdiam sejenak mendengarkan suara angin yang berhembus melalui dedaunan.

"Sudah lama, ya? Lama sekali, saat pertama kali kita bertemu," katanya membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, sudah sekitar 7 bulan kan?" ujarku dengan nada bertanya.

"Kurasa itu sekitar 2 tahun 7 bulan yang lalu," balasnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ia memejamkan mata, menghirup oksigen dengan rileks.

"2 tahun 7 bulan?" tanyaku singkat.

"Iya, kau ingat, aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang kejadian saat ada pemuda yang kecelakaan dan aku menelpon rumah sakit ini? Pemuda itu adalah kau."

"Oh, jadi itu aku?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Kau ini, tersenyumlah sedikit, setidaknya jadilah orang yang sedikit terbuka, aku tau kau mungkin terlihat dingin dari luar, tapi kau punya hati yang benar-benar hangat."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

"Hah? Sekarang, kau malah berterima kasih, untuk apa? Kurasa aku memang tak bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Untuk membuatku tetap hidup."

"Ah, itu hal kecil yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Kau tau kadang kita merasa kalau hidup ini terasa amat berat dan menyulitkan, sehingga kita ingin mengakhiri hidup kita. Tapi, terkadang kita juga merasa, hidup kita ini berharga, hingga kita tak ingin kehilangan hidup yang kita miliki. Kau tau, selama masih ada alasan untuk bertahan hidup, hidup itu akan menjadi indah. Dan alasan yang paling tepat untuk bertahan hidup adalah membahagiakan orang lain. Selama aku masih bisa bernafas, aku akan terus bertahan untuk alasan itu."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, walau aku sedikit heran kenapa ia berbicara seperti ini. Hatiku terasa perih mendengar ucapannya itu, seolah ia akan pergi untuk selamanya. "Gaara, sebenarnya, ada datu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Saat ini adakah orang yang ingin kau bahagiakan? Siapa dia?"

Aku tak menjawab, kutatap matanya yang indah itu dalam-dalam, dan tanganku memegang kepala bagian belakangnya, mendekatkan wajaku dengan wajahnya, dan bibir kami pun saling bersentuhan. Bibirnya sangat lembut, aku memejamkan mataku, kurasa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama, menikmati pertukaran nafas yang terjadi.

Sesaat setelahnya, aku melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan sembari membuka mataku. "Ga..." sebelum Keiko sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku menaruh jari telunjukku di atas bibirnya, kemudian berkata, "Iya dan orang itu adalah kau, Yukisato Keiko."

Ia tersenyum, lalu memelukku, menaruh kepalanya di atas pundakku sambil berkata, "Terima kasih. Kurasa inilah kalimat terakhir darimu yang ingin kudengar. Tapi, aku memang egois, maadkan aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Keiko?" tanyaku heran.

Ia mengambil tanganku dan mengarahkannnya ke dada sebelah kiriku. Sesudah itu, ia kembali membuka mulut, "Ingatlah, aku akan selalu berada di sini, di hatimu. _Jangan lupakan aku_, Gaara. Aku mencintaimu."

Keiko menutup matanya perlahan-lahn, kemudian kepalanya terasa lebih berat di pundakku, aku sudah tak bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya lagi. Dia sudah pergi, ah tidak, tapi dia akan terus ada di dalam hatiku, dalam ingatanku. "Hey, Keiko! Kau dengar aku? Aku juga mencintaimu, kau juga jangan lupakan aku." kataku sambil tersenyum menahan air mataku supaya tidak keluar.

**~~~ 8 YEARS LATER ~~~**

**~ GAARA'S POV ~**

"Halo, Bibi Harumi, ada apa?" tanyaku saat menjawab panggilan via ponsel.

"_Besok jam 8, kau bisa datang ke makam, Pak Direktur yang lebih suka berjalan kaki?_" ucap Bibi Harumi di seberang sana.

"Bisa."

"_Kau ini, selalu bicara seperlunya saja. Ya sudah, kami tunggu kau besok. Sampai jumpa._"

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

Aku mengunci ponselku, lalu kembali menelusuri jalanan yang ramai, aku melihat ada kerumunan orang dan aku pun menuju ke sana memeriksa ada apa sebenarnya, aku melihat seorang anak tertabrak mobil, aku segera mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit, namun mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan berusia 5 tahunan mencoba menekan tombol pada telepon umum, aku tersenyum simpul, dan menghampirinya, membantunya menekan tombol, "Kau ingin menelpon rumah sakit bukan?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu menjawab, "Om, mau membantuku?" Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu menghubungi rumah sakit. Setelah selesai menghubungi rumah sakit, aku merasa anak kecil ini seperti Keiko dan tanpa kusadari aku menyebut nama itu.

"Bagaimana, om, bisa tau namaku?" tanya anak itu, membuatku benar-benar terkejut.

"Jadi, namamu Keiko?" tanyaku balik. Dia mengangguk, lalu aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Tidak, om hanya teringat dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Keiko."

"Keiko! Yoshida Keiko! Kau dimana?" seru seorang wanita yang seolah kebingungan mencari seseorang.

"Ah, itu ibu. Sampai jumpa, om! Terima kasih, ya?" pamitnya sambil berlari menuju ke ibunya, sementara itu mobil ambulan tiba. Keiko, ternyata kau memang masih ada di sini, di dalam hatiku, dan anak itu seolah menjadi bukti bahwa kau juga tak melupakan aku, sebagaimana aku tak melupakanmu.

**= OWARI =**

**===#####===**

Huweee! OOC beneran nich Gaara, habis aku bingung mau pake chara siapa (author payah!), harap makhlum ya, aku masih baru di sini, jadi kalau ada kesalahan di sana-sini dan jalan ceritanya garing, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Makasih udah baca, mind to review? Flame is allowed, but don't be so chill out.


End file.
